With rapid development of an electronic information technology and an optical technology, a mobile terminal (for example, a mobile phone) plays an increasingly important role in daily life. Therefore, a user has a higher requirement for a function and an appearance of the mobile phone, especially photographing performance of the mobile phone.
A zoom technology is an important criterion to measure photographing performance of a mobile phone, and the zoom technology may be classified into digital zoom and optical zoom. The digital zoom is easy to implement and may be actually considered as electronic magnification of a picture, and some pixels on an original CCD (Charge-coupled Device) image sensor are magnified by means of interpolation processing. Therefore, by means of digital zoom, a photographed object is magnified, but definition of the photographed object is reduced.
The optical zoom implements zoom according to a structure of an optical camera, and an object that needs to be photographed is zoomed in or zoomed out by moving a lens of the camera. A larger optical zoom multiple indicates a longer distance at which an object can be photographed, and definition is not affected but can be improved. However, because the optical zoom implements zoom according to the structure of the optical camera, a mobile phone that uses the optical zoom technology to implement a photographing function is relatively thick and heavy and is not easy to carry. In addition, a function of the optical zoom is implemented by lens zooming, and therefore, an entire lens module has a relatively large size and is easy to damage.